the_blackwell_pagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Thorsen
Matthew "Matt" Robert Thorsen is the representative and descendant of the Norse god Thor, destined to fight the Midgard Serpent in Ragnarök. Because of this he possesses the ability to wield Thor's hammer in both a physical and magical sense, an ability he struggles to control. Background Loki's Wolves Matt attends a boxing club every day after school, and one day he finds Fen and Laurie trying to take a shield off of a Viking long ship. He stops them, and gets into a fight with Fen, accidently setting off his amulet's powers and knocking Fen unconscious. Matt feels ashamed, and tries to stay and help, but Laurie tells him to go away. After his dad's lecture, Matt remembers he has a school science fair and panics, because he can't think of what to do for it, and wants to impress his family. When he finally falls asleep, he has a dream about Ragnarok. He wakes, startled, but realises that he could use it for his science project. In the morning, his brothers Jake and Josh mess about and seem excited about having an old Viking breakfast called 'Rakfisk' which Matt hates. At school, it's the science fair and Fen sniggers at Matt's project and asks what it is. He explains how it is the wolves that eat the sun and the moon around the Earth-surrounding it in darkness. Fen and Laurie get bored and Matt's grandad talks with him, curious about his dream, where he got the idea. Later, he goes to a town meeting where he is told that he is the Champion of Thor-Thor's replacement in Ragnarok, and is to stop it. His dad gives him some money to go to a fun-fair as a reward for being chosen. Matt's amulet starts buzzing when he gets there and a young girl's voice speaks in his head, telling him to find Odin. She appears in front of him and runs off. Matt chases him, thinking she is just a little girl, but she is actually a Norn that tells the Present. She leads him to a room where he finds out he is actually prophesized to die. Characteristics Personality Matt is level headed, friendly, and a natural leader. Being the son of the sheriff, Matt has a strong sense of justice but feels like he's not good enough for his family and is always trying to prove himself. He was taught to be a team player but also has a rebellious side to him, choosing wrestling and boxing over the normal team sports his family plays, like football. He has been in love with Astrid but it ended at the end of Loki's wolves; realising who she really is. Physical attributes Matt is a 13-year-old boy with red hair and blue eyes. At home, Matt only came up to his brothers' shoulders. But he was the tallest kid in the eighth grade in Loki's Wolves. Powers Cyrokinesis Matt can generate cold from the tips of his fingers and create ice. Electrokinesis Matt’s Thor-hammer is used it to fire a golden lightning bolt. He can fire it without his amulet, and a normal Thorsen power is an invisible wave to push enemies back. Family Matt's regular family consists of his parents and his two older brothers, Jake and Josh. Matt is decently close with his family despite their usual tough love approach. In the past Matt has had a very close relationship with his grandfather, though the relationship became quickly strained after Matt is named Thor's representative and it's revealed that the two have very different goals for the future of the world. Quotes * "What am I going to do? Stop you." "Loki's Wolves, 1-Confrontation" Category:Male Category:Protangonists Category:Norse Mythology